User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Devil Slayers Looks like Devil Slayer is just Demon Slayer magic. Not much to do besides renaming the page. Though he said he consumes the souls of demons, so, maybe we should wait and see a little longer. Your call, madam of magic. 21:38:08 Fri Fanonize Hey Per-chan, I was wonderin if i could make a fanon version of Sabertooth for after the GMG, and also fanonize Sting? I don't plan to make Sting a clone like Mangetsu's version either. If you'll allow it he'll only be the regular Sting Eucliffe [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 17:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ask Hi perchan, Zeon1 said to me that if I had more than 50 edits, I would ask to you if I can create a slayer I'm thinking on Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Does that mean I CAN make it? And thanks for the tip! I'm just trying to save my Slayer slots. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) On my way back ~ Aha on phone Hey, what happened!? --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you alright, Per?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello per! Questions to ask: 1. Can I make a princess mage? XD She has an alias that she uses to cover up (Lorie) 2. May I use Water Dragon Slayer Magic on Lorie once I get done with her page? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 02:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) God Slayer Hello Per. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to make a character that is a Frost God Slayer. Thank you. --SuBash (talk) 02:25, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. :D --SuBash (talk) 02:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per I know you gave me permission already to make a Slayer a while back, but I still wanted to double check that it was alright. Essentially want to make a either a Water Dragon Slayer or Poison Dragon Slayer, or possibly even a Poison Water Dragon Slayer that has crushing power with a poisonous effect. OR another thing was Blood Water Dragon Slayer that allows the Slayer to add his blood into the water, similar to Gray in one of his spells, to make the water heavier and thicker, thus increasing its crushing damage. Also, visually, it looks cool lol The image of dragon bathing in the blood of his enemies can be frightening. Anyways, right now the character would be a part of the Black Dogs and serve is a silent character. Haven't fleshed out the idea yet but I wanted to take a crack at making one since I have a couple ideas for spells. Northstar1012 (talk) 18:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Currently I have one. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ~le gasp~ Yay. XD thanks per. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I will. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I know your busy atm, but I'm hoping we can talk on the chat room. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Damn, I missed the new episode tonight. I knew I was forgetting something. But, the new season has been very good. I enjoy how Aang has been outed as a lacking father that was a bit too dutiful, no one's perfect. 01:44:02 Sat Hey per! I was wondering if you'd like to do a collab with me. :3 [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 20:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, sorry to bother you, but I'm wondering if it'd be alright if I made a Plant Dragon Slayer Character? Thanks, Crablion (talk) 22:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Crablion Great! Thank you very much! :D Crablion (talk) 12:13, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Crablion Hey Hey Per, you can remove Roland from the running. After consideration, I don't think it would be fair to have another one of my articles participating after I've already won one. Also, going with Water Dragon Slayer first, but then a Blood Water Dragon Mode that I'll explain in the description. If you're not convinced or think it wouldn't work, feel free to ask me to explain. Northstar1012 (talk) 23:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Message for all admins On 9:54pm california time, I encountered a user who told me that his original name before being banned from this wiki was Goku, though I do not remember the rest of his full name, he was banned from the wiki after some disturbing comments. The user was DiceRoll125, and it had been brought to my attention that he was committing sock-puppetry. After talking with him, I told him to leave the chat and to not return to the wiki or I would have to ban him from the chat and ask you all to reban him again. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Per-Chan Hello.As you permitted me on my talk page. I have added Lunar God Slayer Magic to one of my characters Luna , I will create a page soon. (Probably this weekend) After extending the magic and checking details. Would you reserve it for me on a official list to avoid unpredictable problems :P Franek12354 (talk) 19:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you PS: I love your popup image, so unique xD Regards That sounds like an awful lot. But it okay! I hope when you do have the chance + time, we can make a collab together. :) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Heya! I have finally achieved 50 edits!! *SQUEE* So can I out my thing back up? .::Queen Raven::. 19:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Per-chan Hi perchan, Would you put Damon in the list of the Dragon Slayer page? He's from the First generation and is the Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer, the name of his dragon parent is Honorium thanks if you could You changed parent with magic, CX I know is just TOO much but, would you add to the trivia that Damon is the only DS in Dragon Force that has his personallity changed as well as the attacks becoming giant version except the Secret Arts. If you can Loransael Can i use your beautiful character Loransael? I'm might thinking on only history participation, not modification Lost magic May two of my magics be included in the Lost magic section? They are: Lost Celestial Spirits (they are forgotten Celestial Spirit that were once used but were either replaced or simply forgotten because of the newer Celestial Spirits) and Protection Magic. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Thats not what i ment, I mean if it can be a lost magic because I didn't make it into a lost magic at first but now im planning to put it in that category. (I didn't say they were a lost magic though). [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:49, October 11, 2013 (UTC)